Comenzó con un sueño
by shanyy
Summary: Sebastian y Ciel, han vuelto al mundo humano buscando alguna alma desafortunada pidiendo su ayuda. En medio de ese caos se encuentran a una chica quien juró venganza sobre aquellos que la humillaron a ella y a su hermana. Una serie de sentimientos humanos vuelven al corazón perdido de Ciel, ¿Qué hará? Pésimo summary and horror fic T.T Cielxlectora, y posiblemente SebastianxOoc.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams...

**Disclaimer: **Ni sebastian ni ciel me pertenecen (Lástima T_T) Son todos pertenecientes de la maravillosa Yana toboso u.u Excepto

Sin mas preámbulos, ¡Comenzemos!

Prólogo.

Iba una niña de no menos de 12 años caminando por las calles oscuras de Inglaterra, con mochila en la espalda, caminando rápidamente, escapando de alguien o "algo" que la perseguía. Entonces tuvo la terrible necesidad de correr, así que empezó a correr como nunca, corría y corría, pero aquella sensación de ser vigilada no desapareció, así que corrió más deprisa, ignorando el cansancio que la invadía. Cruzaba calles, saltaba vallas, no sé detenía. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un bosque. Se adentró en el, esperando poder despistar a aquello que la perseguía, corría sin rumbo fijo, en un momento se detuvo, y pensó…_ "¿Dónde estoy?" _Miró encima suyo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la luna estaba en su punto más alto, pero eso no era lo aterrador, si no que la luna de era de su normal color blanco… No… Era roja… Escuchó un revoloteo a su alrededor… Miró a los árboles, hasta detenerse en uno específico, un cuervo estaba posado sobre una de las ramas del árbol, contemplando a la muchacha. _"¿Un cuervo? ¿Qué hace aquí un cuerv-?" _La joven pegó un chillido de terror. El cuervo… Tenía la mirada de un rojo carmesí rosado penetrante. La chica, asustada retrocedió unos pasos, y tropezó con sus pies, puedo escuchar una risilla, dirigió su vista al cuervo, este estaba sonriendo. Ella se levantó y empezó a correr como nunca, aterrorizada. _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ Se pregunto a sí misma. _"Quiero volver a mi casa, quiero despertar de esta pesadilla, por favor. ¡Despertadme pronto!"_ Estuvo tanto pensando en sus cavilaciones, que esta tropezó por segunda vez en la tenebrosa noche, y cuando levantó la mirada, se hallaba frente a una mansión, estaba vieja, y parecía que con el mínimo toque se derrumbaría, había un jardín, mal cuidado y con hierbajos que le llegaban por lo menos al cuello. _"Esta mansión debe llevar abandonada mucho tiempo…"_ Pensó. Volvió a escuchar un aleteo de alas. En un acto reflejo, se levantó y corrió hacia la mansión, abrió la puerta y la cerró al instante. Al dirigir su mirada al frente, se sorprendió, todo estaba en perfecto estado, limpio, sin un rastro de polvo, un estilo muy tipo al siglo 19. _"Vaya… Y yo que pensaba que estaría en ruinas, con polvo y telarañas…"_ No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por explorar la mansión. Cuando iba a empezar a explorar la mansión, unos pasos la detuvieron. Pasos… Retumbando por el lugar… Pasos… No paran… Cada vez se escuchan más cerca, y paran. Detrás de ella se escucha el crujido de la puerta al abrirse, y los pasos, vuelven a resonar en la mansión. Instintivamente la chica vuelve a correr, sube las escaleras, sin sentido alguno de la orientación, solo corre por los pasillos de la enorme mansión, mientras se escuchan pasos y risas. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y estaba muy cansada. Abre una de las puertas del pasillo, entrando a una especie de estudio. Cierra la puerta con pestillo y se esconde debajo de la mesa, temblando de miedo, intentando regular su pulso. Pero algo la sobresalta, y era el chirrido de la puerta del estudio al abrirse. Mira por un agujero al lado suyo y puede distinguir a dos personas, una alta con poco mas de 25 años con el cabello negro como la noche, y sus ojos escarlata vestido con un traje negro de mayordomo. _"Esa mirada... La he visto antes..."_ Es lo único que pensó. A su lado se encontraba un niño poco más alto que ella, tenía el pelo grisáceo oscuro azulado, y sus ojos, mas bien, su único ojo visible (pues tenía el otro tapado por un parche) era de un hermoso color azul zafiro. La chica se sintió hipnotizada por aquellos ojos. Ojos que se volvieron rojos con una ligera tonalidad de rosa, con sus pupilas dilatadas como las de un gato, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa demoníaca, con unos colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios. Con el de cabellos azabaches pasó lo mismo.

La chica empezó a temblar de miedo, aún sin poder apartar la vista de aquellos seres. _"Demonios…" _Fue la palabra que cruzó por su mente. Entonces las dos miradas se cruzaron. La sonrisa del joven se ensanchó más. Con un gesto indicó al que era supuestamente su mayordomo, que se acercara a la mesa. Mientras ella seguía temblando, estando en una especie de trance. _"He acabado en una morada de demonios, si no salgo de aquí pronto, ¡Me devorarán¡"_ Los pasos del "supuesto mayordomo" Le sacaron de su trance. Rápidamente salió de su escondite, y salió como un relámpago a la puerta, empujando a los seres. Corrió, corrió a más no poder. Pero los pasos no se alejaban ni se acercaban. _"Quiero salir de aquí…"_ Lágrimas se le escaparon. Finalmente, llegó a un pasillo sin salida. _"¡No!"_ Los pasos se acercaron más y más, hasta llegar a distinguir dos sombras… _"¡No! ¡Hermana! ¡Despiértame, despiértame!"_ Las sombras ya delante de ellas, sólo rieron, la joven, aún aterrorizada y con el pulso agitado, vio una mano acercarse a su rostro.

Ok, estoy preparada por si quieren darme tomatazos, matarme, insultarme y blablabla T.T Si dejan reviews, sería un milagro e.e Lo del lemon... En un principio no se si implantarlo... Estoy teniendo dudas sobre ello... Ya me dirán ustedes los lectores si lo pongo o no, en cualquier caso, aviso, soy una novata en esto del lemon...


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por su reviews, me alegró mucho saber que os gusto las historia ^-^ Bueno, aquí os traigo el capi 1, espero que os guste ^^ Por cierto, voy a poner […] en vez de poner (insertar nombre aquí) para que no se haga tan molesto y eso, ponéis vuestro nombre donde esta los paréntesis y los puntos, y a vuestra imaginación *-*

**Disclaimer: **Ni Ciel ni Sebastian ni la mansión de estos me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso, los demás sí que es mío.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo va a ser un poco… como decirlo… violento n-n Así que cuidadito…

Capítulo 1

Él día que empezó todo.

[…] se levanta sobresaltada por la pesadilla, mira a sus alrededores, todo era oscuridad, entonces escucha una voz, la dulce voz de su hermana mayor…

-[…] ¿Estás bien?-

-Si… ¿Y tú?- En la oscuridad puedo vislumbrar el rostro de su hermana, asintiendo levemente.-Esto… ¿Estamos en una jaula?- La mayor asintió de nuevo.

Pero, la pregunta era… ¿Cómo diablos habían llegado allí?

**Flash back**.

[…] estaba hablando animadamente con su hermana sobre lo que había hecho en el festival de verano, contándole los juegos que había, los cantantes que fueron, hablaban sin darse cuenta de que una sombra les acechaban. Estaban tan metidas en la conversación, que en un descuido entraron en un callejón y… Todo se volvió oscuro. Antes de que ella se desmayara, pudo ver como unos hombres se les acercaban, las ataban y las secuestraban…

Cuando despertaron todo estaba oscuro, tenían los brazos y las piernas atadas, la boca y los ojos estaban vendados. No podían moverse, no podían ver, no podía hablar. Escucharon el ruido de las ruedas y el motor del coche, por lo que dedujeron que estaban en algún coche.

El coche se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que todas las cosas se movieran en frente y chocaran bruscamente, haciendo que las muchachas soltaran un grito de dolor al estamparse sobre la pared.

La luz del sol al entrar en el maletero cegó a las jóvenes, unos hombres las cogieron en brazos sin cuidado alguno y se llevaron a las muchachas a una casa abandonada enfrente de donde habían aparcado.

**Fin flash back**

Unas velas se encendieron, les quitaron la venda de los ojos a las chicas dejándoles ver a gente con capas y antifaces, mirándoles, riéndose de ellas, burlándose, mientras que ellas solo llevaban apenas una camisa y su ropa interior.

El lugar la verdad es que era bastante tétrico… Alrededor de la sala había unos banquillos como los que hay en un estadio, pero esos eran de piedra, habían más jaulas con niños adentro, y en medio de la sala, una cama de piedra, con un extraño símbolo en el suelo de esta misma.

-Hoy ofrecemos en sacrificio al Demonio estas almas puras, para que así se nos pueda conceder una vida eterna llena de riquezas y poder.- La gente rió, y empezaron a gritar.

Unos hombres se acercaron a su jaula y sacaron a la más joven, la sacaron y la pusieron sobre la mesa.

-¡No! ¡A ella no! Por favor… A ella no… ¡Hacédmelo a mí en su lugar! ¡Por favor!- Los sollozos de la hermana mayor fueron acallados por una patada en la cara de la joven, quedando inconsciente, con su cabeza vertiendo sangre.

La joven gritaba, pataleaba, insultaba y pegaba, pero solo conseguía que la golpearan y los demás rieran.

-Por favor… No…- Le salieron lágrimas, los demás solo rieron más fuerte. Alguien le propinó un cachetazo que la dejó medio inconsciente. Sintió un pinchazo en la espalda, algo estaba quemando su piel, no se movió, estaba débil, tenía miedo y sentía frio, y entonces, se desmayo, lo último que recordó fue que la metieron en la jaula junto a su hermana inconsciente, y murmullos.

…..

Mayu's pov

Ya han pasado 2 días desde que estamos encerradas en esta jaula, ahora mismo siento una creciente ira e impotencia por no haber podido proteger a mi hermana aquella noche. No puede saber lo que le hicieron, y tampoco me atrevo a preguntarle…

Me siento afligida simplemente… Desde que desaparecieron nuestros padres cuando ella tan solo tenía 10 años y yo 17, le supo un grave cambio en nuestra vida, apenas sonreía, y se veía muy seria, me costó muchos problemas sacarnos adelante a nosotras dos yo sola, y aunque ya han pasado 3 años y las cosas son distintas, […] sigue encerrada en su mundo. Apenas habla con nadie, y aunque tiene muchos seguidores los ignora, parece más bien una carcasa vacía. ¡Maldita sea! Porque… porque tiene que pasarnos a nosotras todo lo malo.

…..

Ya ha pasado una semana. ¡Una semana! Encerradas aquí, con malos tratos, estos hombres apenan nos traen comida, nos maltratan, nos pegan y se burlan de nosotros. Todas las noches podemos ver lo rituales que hacen, sacrifican niños, los maltratan, los violan, les ponen una marca, para después matarlos.

Contemplamos horrorizadas las escenas, en silencio, puesto, que no queremos nosotras ser las que estamos en su lugar, fue una suerte que aquella noche no fuéramos nosotras las sacrificadas. Aunque… Por más que rezamos, nadie responde nuestro llamado, nadie viene a salvarnos, llevamos una semana encerradas aquí, y nadie ha enviado un equipo de búsqueda. Me gustaría que al menos […] pudiera escapar… si sólo fuera ella… Es todavía muy joven para afrontar esta realidad. Bastante tuvo con la desaparición de nuestros padres, para ahora afrontar esto…

Nos trajeron la comida, un trocito de pan para cada una… Cojo mi trozo y se lo doy.

-Toma, para ti.- Muestro una sonrisa amable.

-¿Y tú que comerás entonces?- Dijo con su típico tono serio.

-No me hace falta, soy muy fuerte aunque no lo parezca, además, mira cómo estás, se te notan los huesos, y casi no comes.- Lo que decía era cierto, ella estaba en los huesos, su piel era más pálida de lo normal, y tenía ojeras.- ¿Pesadillas?

Ella asintió levemente, y empezó a comer.

-Es extraño… Siempre sueño lo mismo…-Se mostro preocupada.

-¿Y qué es lo que sueñas?- Pregunté yo también preocupada.

-…- Ella no respondió y siguió comiendo. Yo no le forcé a que me hablara, al fin y al cabo, yo no haría nada que ella no quisiera.

[…] pov

Mayu estaba demasiado preocupada por mí, incluso me dio su comida, y me preguntó sobre los sueños. Aquellos sueños… Desde hace varias semanas tengo extraños sueños con esos dos. Me gustaría decírselo a ella, pero no quiero que piense que me estoy volviendo loca, no quiero que se preocupe más por mí.

Termino de comer, dejo un trocito de pan para ella, al fin y al cabo, ya ha hecho bastante por mí. Mira que vivir en estas lamentables condiciones por una semana, aún me pregunto cómo diablos hemos llegado a sobrevivir durante una semana así, encima teníamos la ropa echa ya jirones, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella. Suelto una risa irónica. Me pregunto porque no me mataron aquel día, así no habría tenido que soportar esto... ¡No! No debo rendirme. No puedo dejarle sola.

Siento como se abre la jaula, y me sacan afuera de un tirón, me vuelven a colocar sobre la mesa, vuelvo a forcejear, pero me vuelven a pegar, puedo observar a mi hermana, con lágrimas en los ojos, gritando mi nombre. Un hombre le da una bofetada, a causa de esto ella choca con uno de los barrotes y cae de nuevo al suelo desmayada. Una lágrima se escapa de mi ojo. Cierro los ojos y digo en mi cabeza _"Daría lo que fuera por poder salir de aquí y vengarme de todos aquellos que nos hicieron mal…"_ Cuando abro los ojos ya no me encuentro en la sala, me encuentro en un lugar vacío, una cama, y una sábana roja cubriéndome. Plumas blancas caen. Miro a todas partes, intentando descifrar el lugar en el que estoy, hasta toparme con dos pares de ojos rojos rosados, mirándome.

-¿Eres tú la que nos ha invocado?- Dice la sombra pequeña.

-¿I-i-nvocar?- Dije yo tartamudeando como una burra.

Entonces me di cuenta. Aquellos… Aquellos seres… Ya los había visto.

-Demonios…- Dije en un susurro, a lo que ellos soltaron unas risillas.

-Entonces, ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer un trato con nosotros?- Dijo la sombra grande.

-¿T-trato?- Vale, me estoy volviendo loca, estoy hablando con demonios, aparte de que he sido secuestrada y a punto de morir. Definitivamente esto es un sueño. Aunque parecía tan real.

-Sí, nosotros te ayudaremos a vengarte de aquellos que os hicieron mal a ti y a tu hermana.- Dijo la sombra más pequeña. _"Ayudarme a vengarme…"_ Antes de que pudiera contestar el continuó hablando.-Pero… anda es gratis, cuando tu termines tu venganza, nosotros recibiremos tu alma como recompensa.

Allí sí que me lo pensé seriamente… No quería dejar a Mayu sola… Pero si hacía eso, mi conciencia se podía ir tranquila porque ahora mismo lo que sentía era ira y dolor.

-Acepto.- Dije con tono firme.

La plumas volaron hacia arriba envolviéndose de un color negro, y por allí, pude distinguir a las dos sombras. Entonces, caí desmayada…

Bueno, ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews? Cualquier cosa sirve…

Nos vemos 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Buenas gente, como les va, pues nada, aquí traigo el capi 2, lamento haberme retrasado en subirlo, entre que no tengo inspiración, y el bachillerato, una no puede escribir tranquila XD Bueno, tengo que deciros dos cosas

1º La verdad, me cuesta encajar el carácter de Sebastian, no quiere decir que no sepa como es, es solo que a la hora de ponerlo en acción, me quedo en blanco... También lamento no haber puesto nada de sebas x Ooc XDDD Os prometo que para el próximo capi habrá ºwº

2º Iré actualizando cada Sábado más o menos, hoy fue la excepción

Bueno, al fic. Nos vemos al final ewe

**Disclaimer: **Sebastian y Lizzy son propiedad de Yana Toboso, Ciel es mío, para que seguir mintiendo (?)

CAPÍTULO 3

CONOCIÉNDONOS

[…] pov

-Ugh…-. Digo levantándome, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Tenía magulladuras, rasgadas y heridas sin cicatrizar por todas partes. Ah… Ya me acuerdo, estábamos mi hermana y yo en una extraña sala, me iban a ofrecer de sacrificio a no se quién, y mi hermana, est… ¡Mi hermana! ¡Mayu! ¿Dónde diablos está?

Me levanto rápidamente, sin reparar en mi ropa. Corrí por el pasillo y llegué a las escaleras, me tropecé con mis pies…

-¡Waaaah!-… Y caí… No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cuan torpe puedo ser? Y lo peor no es eso…

-Due… ¿No duele?- Ya podéis imaginaros quien me había salvado o la _"cosa"_ que me había salvado. Si, en efecto, es quien vosotras creéis.

Miro debajo de mí, y para mi "mala suerte" me topé con un par de ojos zafiros. Lo que faltaba… Me levanté exaltada y roja por la cercanía en la que nos habíamos encontrado momentos anteriores, ya que yo estaba encima de él, y nuestras caras estaban a escasos milímetros de tocarse…

-Lo siento, es que me tropecé y caí…- El también se levantó, no dijo nada, se quedó mudo, me miró para luego decirme…-

-¡Ten un poco de cuidado! ¡Por poco te matas! ¡Idiota!- Evidentemente me quedé con una cara de atontada… ¿Idiota? ¿Yo? Me enfurecí ante esto, había sido un golpe bajo a mi orgullo, ¡¿Quién diablos se cree que es?!

-¿¡Idiota!? ¿Disculpa? ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Un poco más de respeto! ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para insultarme en mi propia casa!? ¡Maldito malcriado!-. Grité furiosa, no hace falta que decir que también estaba roja por la ira. –Además, yo no soy la que va con un parche tipo pirata por hay como tu, que te crees, ¿Un pirata? En ese caso llevas muchos años de retraso respecto a la época majo.- Dije ya convencida de mi victoria, con una sonrisa triunfante, y una pose altiva. La verdad yo siempre he sido muy orgullosa, nadie nunca me grita, ni siquiera los profesores, porque aunque nosotras renunciáramos a nuestro estatus, seguimos siendo las hijas de unos marqueses muy importantes en su época.

El chico sonrió de una forma altiva y asegurándose su victoria, no me asuste, simplemente seguí erguida.- Bueno, puede que yo lleve un parche tipo pirata, pero yo al menos no voy con la ropa tan descubierta… como tú.- Me señaló. Era verdad… Llevaba una blusa blanca que me llegaba hasta poco mas de las rodillas, con los últimos dos botones abiertos, se podía notar mi ropa interior. Maldita sea yo, mi estúpida cabeza, y el chico enfrente mío. Me sonrojé, alcé mi mano, y le di una bofetada tan fuerte al chico que ladeo su rostro y la marca de mi mano se quedo en su mejilla. Subí corriendo las escaleras (esta vez sin tropezar), fui a mi cuarto y me encerré allí.

Ciel pov

Vale, lo admito, esa chica tenía una fuerza descomunal, lo de hace un rato era prueba, y la evidencia, la marca de un mano en mi mejilla.

-Maldita niñata…- Murmuré mientras frotaba mi mejilla dolida.

-Vaya vaya, el segundo día y ya hace enojar a la señorita…- Miré atrás mío, era Sebastián, y por lo que pude notar, intentaba aguantar una carcajada por lo visto anteriormente.- ¿Le duele?- Dice sonriendo divertido.

-Tsk- Maldito demonio… Mejor lo ignoro y me voy al comedor, por lo menos Mayu, era más maja que su hermana, por no decir una belleza y un encanto.

-¿Se piensa quedar todo el día encerrada en su cuarto? Ya es de noche…- Me estaba impacientando…

-Bueno… […] siempre ha sido muy orgullosa, a veces, en uno de sus berrinches se llegó a encerrar varios días en su habitación sin salir…- Dijo Mayu, para después soltar un suspiro…- Ciel, ¿Hiciste algo que la ofendiera?

-Bueno, si decir la verdad se considera un delito… Me considero culpable.- Dije soltando una pequeña risilla.- Y por cierto, ¿No hay alguna forma de hacer que baje o deje su berrinche?- Ciertamente esto me pareció bastante divertido…

Me quedé quieto, alguien se acercaba.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma.- Dije mirando hacia la puerta del comedor que daba al pasillo.

Allí apareció ella, tal cual un ángel, con su cabello negro peinado cuidadosamente, llegando hasta poco más encima de la cadera, unos ojos verdes llamativos _"Lizzy…"_ Un hermoso vestido negro y verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, piel blanca como la nieve, facciones de la cara puestas cuidadosamente, reparando en el más mínimo detalle, delgadas piernas, un ángel… Aunque la hermana mayor tampoco se quedaba atrás, tenía unos cabellos rubios, sus ojos de un color miel, camiseta azul, pantalones cortos tejanos, delicadas facciones también (Aunque no tanto como la de su hermana pequeña), sonrisa y voz dulce, tenía buenas proporciones, a pesar de sus escasos 20 años de edad.

-¿Ya dejaste el berrinche?- Dijo Mayu con una sonrisa. […] No dijo nada, solo se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo.

-Pensaba que nunca más te volvería a ver…- Dijo en un susurro que pude escuchar perfectamente debido a mis oídos de demonio.- A todo esto… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Dijo mirándonos, a mi me dirigió una mirada asesina, rápidamente llevo mi mano a la mejilla… A pesar de poseer delgados brazos, y tener cara de ángel, poseía una fuerza increíble.

-Oh… Bueno… Como decirlo… Ellos… A decir verdad…- No sabía que decir, seguramente no quería que su hermana se enterara de lo que había pasado en esa semana y tres días.

-Somos unos conocidos suyos, yo me llamo Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive, y el Sebastián Michaelis.- Tenía que ayudarla obviamente, me levanté y me dirigí a la muchacha.- Un placer conocerte, lamento lo de hace unas horas, espero que sepas perdonarme, ya que a partir de ahora viviremos bajo el mismo techo.- Le tendí la mano, esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

-Ciel Phantomhive…- Dijo sumida en sus cavilaciones. Después abrió los ojos de golpe, y esbozó una sonrisa también falsa.- Es un placer conocerlo, _Señor_ Ciel Phantomhive, a usted también, Sebastian Michaelis, sean bienvenidos a mi humilde casa.-Vaya diferencia de trato entre antes y ahora.- ¿Les apetece comer algo?- Esta vez sonrió con malicia.

-No gracias…-Dije, ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

-Vaya… Es una pena, había un parfait de fresa preparado… Pero supongo que si no van a comer…-¡¿Qué demonios..?! ¿Cómo podía saber que me gustaban los postres?

-Grr… De acuerdo, tráeme el parfait.- Dije molesto, como podía ser que supiera mi debilidad… ¿Venganza? Tal vez. Una sonrisa victoriosa por parte de ella, y un gruñido molesto por la mía. No veo la manera de que nosotros nos llevemos bien…

[…] pov

Que raro, que peculiar, encontrarme a Ciel Phantomhive… Verlo es mis sueños. ¿Coincidencia? No ¿Destino? Si. Quien iba a pensar que sería un demonio, eso lo explica todo, la verdad, ya había estudiado a ese sujeto en clase de historia, incluso había rumores que decían que el y su mayordomo tenían una relación, evidentemente, no me lo creí. Por lo que había leído, Ciel era alguien muy frío, orgulloso, y muy astuto. No lo veía capaz de eso, siempre había sospechado que había algo entre esos dos, pero no ese tipo de relación… Bueno, me presentaré, me llamo […] Loreit Middleford, vengo de una distinguida familia de marqueses de Inglaterra, y no es casualidad que conozca a Ciel Phantomhive y me interese, pues el en su momento fue el prometido de Elizabeth Middleford. Anterior ancestro mío. El encontrármelo aquí… ¿Quién iba a decirlo? El muchacho que desapareció repentinamente, junto a su misterioso mayordomo. Bueno, antes que nada le tendré que hacer un par de preguntas, la curiosidad me puede, al fin y al cabo, sigo siendo una niña…

Terminamos de comer. Miré al ojiazul, realmente era tan apuesto como decían, porte elegante, ojos bonitos de color zafiro, bonitas facciones, brazos delgados, etc, vamos, parece una mujer, solo hace falta ponerle un par de coletitas, un vestido, y ya es una mujercita, además, casi tenemos la misma medida, solo me gana por uno o dos centímetros de nada. Este llevaba una camiseta de azul oscuro, unos pantalones tejanos, y unas deportivas verdes oscuras, también casi negro, lo que más me llamo la atención de este, es que tenía las uñas también de color negro, parecía un gótico... Dirigí mi vista al ojiescarlata, el si que era verdaderamente hermoso, cabello negro como la noche, ojos del color de la sangre, bonitas facciones, tenía las manos cubiertas por unos guantes, llevaba pantalones tejanos, deportivas rojas, camiseta roja, y una chaqueta blanca. Bueno, como sea, ya es hora de satisfacer mi curiosidad.

-Disculpen, ¿Puedo pedirles unos momentos de su tiempo? Tengo algo de lo que hablaros.- Dije sonriente.

Se miraron entre si, sonrieron y asintieron. Los guié hasta un estudio. Cerré la puerta con pestillo y me dirigí a mi sillón.

-¿Comenzamos con el interrogatorio?- Dije divertida. Ellos sonrieron también.

* * *

Hi! Como les dije, aquí esta el capi 2, la verdad es que me pase unas cuantas horas haciendolo . La parte que más me gusto fue la de la discusion, no pude evitar reírme un poco, es que los dos son tan parecidos... XDDDD

Bueno, contestando a los reviews...

: Si que lo has sido mujer, pero no les vueles la cabeza a los pobres D: Aunque a lo mejor tu y yo podemos ir por allí a volar cabezas algún día (?)

**Rin taisho** **asakura**: Siento haberos echo sufrir, pero supongo que la cosa en este capi mejora (?) XD

**Vi de uzumaki**: Gracias, me alegro de que te gustara, también me alegro de que lo pusieras en favoritos, espero que te guste también el capi 2 ^^

**Darkzuryan**: El prólogo es un sueño que tiene mientras está secuestrada, es como una premonición a lo que le pasará futuramente. Evidentemente, la chica que irá emparejada con ciel (Osea tu) y el mismo ciel, seréis los protas, después irán sebastian y mayu, que esa es otra pareja, pero la que principalmente aparecerá es la de ciel x lectora, pero aun así tranquilos, que no os quedáis sin sebas x Ooc


	4. Chapter 4

Mi cherry, cherry, cherry bon bon~ (8) Hi people! Como estáis, aquí vengo yo con el capi cuatro de este extraño fic, Jojojo (?) Bueno, antes que nada, no tengo ni puñetera idea de como encajar el personaje de Sebastian, el de Ciel es fácil, el de Sebastian tengo mil y una ideas, pero a la hora de aplicarlas... "Desastreeee! Evacuación, cortocircuito mental!" Bueno, pues eso, así que perdónenme si no les gusta Sebastian.

Pos al fic! ò.ó

**Disclaimer: **Ciel y Sebastian son míos, son mis demonios sexys mayordomos. (?) Okno

**Aclaraciones: **Para que no os liéis. [...] (O sea vosotras, seguís narrando ewe) Abajo aclararé otras cosas ewe

CAPÍTULO 3

INTERROGATORIOS E INSTITUTO.

-Bueno, comencemos.- a ver... ¿Que les pregunto primero? A si, la típica preguntita.- Sois demonios, ¿Verdad?.- asintieron. Geniaaaal, vivo con dos demonios, sería estúpido decir que me quedé en estado de shock temporal, apuesto a que salía humo de mi cabeza, porque me pareció ver que esos dos estaban a punto de reírse.- Vale... ¿Y se puede saber, de toooodos los muchos sitios en el mundo, que hacéis en mi casa?

-Usted nos invocó... ¿Recuerda?.- Uuuuuh, por fin habló el ojirojo, casi no habla, por lo que pienso que es muy misterioso (N.A: Y sexy y... y... Y violable *-* okno XD)

-Nop *Aura despreocupada*

-Ay que ver, te falla la memoria o que.- Estúpido Ciel...

-Hmph! Por lo menos yo no llevo un parche de pirata, que eres, ¿Jack Sparrow? En ese caso quítate el parche, déjate barba, vístete como un pirata, ponte su sombrero, y lo serás.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Buscas pelea?

-Joven amo, tranquilícese por favor, recuerde que no le puede hacer daño...- Sebastian también estaba a punto de estallar a carcajadas por lo que veo...

-Es ella la que empieza.

-El niño pequeño no se puede defender... jujujujuju-. Que divertido que es molestarlo.

-Grrrrr...-. Ups, lo hice enfadar.

Cuando creía que finalmente me iba a torturar y matar, una voz angelical no llamó avisando que nos teníamos que ir a dormir.

-¡[...]! ¡Ciel! ¡Hora de dormiiir!-. Salvada por mi linda hermanita Mayu. Juas, una victoria más para mí.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.- Sonriente agarre a Ciel del brazo.- Venga Ciel, a dormir-. Lo arrastré por el pasillo y lo llevé hacia su habitación.

-¡Hey! Se caminar por mi mismo.

-Aja.

-Estás loca.

-Ahora te enteras, llegas tarde.

-Tsk!-. Que fácil eres de molestar Ciel...

Sebastián pov

¿Cuanto tiempo hacia que no veía así a mi Joven amo? ¿2 siglos? Da igual... Es muy divertido ver como es derrotado por una chica. Estas situaciones me recuerdan a las visitas que hacia Lady Elizabeth al Joven amo, y como este tenía que rendirse frente a ella. Ellas son muy parecidas en cierto modo.

-¿Sebastian?-. Me llamó la señorita Mayu desde la señorita.

-Diga-. Entré a la cocina.

-¿Me ayudas a hacer el almuerzo de esos dos para mañana?

-Por supuesto *Sonrisa*

-Ah, es verdad, tu también irás a enseñar al instituto, ¿no? Entonces son tres almuerzos-. Asentí.

La señorita Mayu estaba siempre tranquila, era pacífica (a diferencia de su hermana menor), y siempre mostraba una dulce sonrisa. Ella era muy distinta a su la señorita, su hermana menor tenía más bien un carácter parecido al de Lady Elizabeth, solo que ella es más peleona, orgullosa y es menos inocente que esta. Las dos eran muy hermosas. Sus finas facciones, su carácter, parecía un ángel. Vaya, un ángel con un demonio. Extraña convivencia. Además, cuando se está con ella un tiempo, se pueden dar cuenta de que con su sola presencia ya puede tranquilizarte.

-¿Que quiere que es lo que haga?

-Pon a hervir la verdura, y cocina las salchichas, yo mientras haré las patatas.

-Vale.

-...

-...

Que silencio más incómodo... Mejor inicio un tema de conversación.

-Oye, ¿Vosotras desde cuando sois huérfanas?- Inicié un tema de conversación para romper el silencio incómodo.

-Desde hace 3 años...

-¿Que pasó?- Dejé lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla, tenía una aura y una cara triste.

-Nuestros padres... Tuvimos un accidente de tráfico, nos topamos... con un ciervo, al intentar girar, nos chocamos con un camión, rebotamos, y caímos al otro lado de la carretera... Nuestros padres, murieron, yo... mi brazo se convulsionó... Pero lo peor no fue lo mío.- dijo al borde del llanto.- Mi hermana... Ella, se dio un golpe en la cabeza, y perdió parte de sus recuerdos. Además, al escuchar, que nuestros padres habían muerto... Ella entró en estado de shock. Los psicólogos, cuando iban a hablar con ella, les contaba, que tenía sueños extraños con un niño y un adulto de no mas de 26 años en una mansión. Decía que estos eran demonios. También decía, que a veces veía a los fantasmas de nuestros padres, llamándola desde el más allá. Oía voces en su cabeza, realmente... fue muy duro salir adelante.-. Su voz que iba quebrando poco a poco.

-Ya veo...-. Creo que por primera vez, compadecí a alguien.- Debió ser muy duro seguir adelante.

-Si... y lo malo es que en estos tres años la situación no ha cambiado mucho, sigue teniendo esos sueños extraños, oye voces, e incluso se ha cerrado más en su mundo.

-Lo siento... Tal vez no debí preguntar.

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para acercarse a mi, tomarme las manos, y mirarme decidida.

-Hoy fue la primera vez en 3 años que la veía reír...- me apretó la manos y bajó la mirada, para luego volver a mirarme.- Confió... en que vosotros podréis hacer que vuelva su sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.-. Le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas para tranquilizarla. Ella también sonrió.

-Bien, entonces esto es una promesa.-. Junto su dedo meñique con el mío y lo sujetó con este.- Esto... Sebastian... La olla y las salchichas están...

-Señorita... Las patatas...

-¡Ah! Es verdad.- Fue rápidamente a apagar la olla de las patatas, mientras que yo sacaba los restos calcinados de las salchichas, y sacaba la cacerola de las verduras.- Se quemó... Habrá que volver a empezar... Por cierto, llámame Mayu.

Ciel pov

-¡Oye! Puedo andar por mi mismo.-. Nada, sigue sin escuchar. ¿Esta sorda acaso? Porque yo no es que este hablando bajo.

-Llegamos.-. No paramos enfrente de una puerta negra.

-Al fin...-. Me dolía la muñeca de lo fuerte que me había apretado.

-Venga entra.- Abrió la puerta de un empujón me tiró dentro.- Si necesitas algo, estoy a la habitación del lado izquierdo, ese es mi cuarto, y por cierto, llama antes de entrar. Buenas noches ~-. Cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Tsk!- miré alrededor. Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, mi habitación, es igual a la que yo tenía en mi mansión... ¿Pero ella como lo supo? Bueno, ya se lo preguntaré mañana.

Fui al armario y saqué un pijama, me vestí y me fui a dormir. (Si, ya no necesito más de Sebastian para hacer estas cosas yo solo).

~ A la mañana siguiente ~

-...iel- Alguien me llama en la oscuridad...- Ciel.- Su voz me resulta familiar, ¿Quien será?- ¡Ciel!

-¡Aaaah! ¡QUE SUSTO! ¡¿Y que quieres ahora?!- Maldita sea, me había dado un susto de muerte.

-Tenemos que ir al insti... ¿Recuerdas? Sebastian me pidió que te despertara. *Somnolienta*

-¿Donde esta el?

-Esta con Mayu abajo, esos dos se llevan muy bien...

-Aaah, ya veo.

-Si... *Se acuesta a un lado de la cama* ¿Te importa si me echo una cabezadita? Anoche no dormí mucho.

Será caradura la niña...

-Oye... A dormir a tu cuarto, que yo me tengo que cambiar.

-...

-Oye...

-...

-Hey, levanta.- la muevo un poco para que se levante, pero sin resultados.

-Fu...

-¡DESPIERTA!

-QUE, que hora es, que dia, que semana, que mes, que año.-. Ju... Casi se me escapa la risa.

-Es lunes 21 de marzo de 2012, y ahora, ¡FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN!

-Es de mañana y estas tan escandaloso... No tienes remedio chico.- dicho esto, ella sale de la habitación, y yo procedo a ponerme el uniforme, que consistía en unos pantalones azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta (N.A: ¿Se dice así? Es que no tengo ni idea XDDDD) también azul oscura. Bajé al comedor, y allí me esperaba [...] durmiendo sobre la mesa.

_Otra vez se durmió... Ella es la que no tiene remedio..._

-Aquí traigo el des...- se quedó petrificada cuando vio a [...] dormida, dejó el desayuno sobre la mesa, y se acercó a ella.- Despierta, el desayuno está listo.-. Le anunció con una sonrisa.

-¿Hmm?- Se frotó los ojos con la manos, para luego dar paso a un bostezo.

-¿Otra vez los sueños extraños?- ¿Sueños extraños?

-Hum, si...

-Buenos días.- me introduje en la conversación, me miraron sorprendidas, seguro que no notaron mi presencia, preferi ignorar el tema del que hablaban.- ¿Que hay de desayuno?

-Huevos, tostadas, y salteado de verduras.-. Mayu la dejo esta tranquila, para coger los platos y ponerlos en el sitio correspondiente.

-¿Donde está Sebastian?- me pareció extraño que el no me levantara, y ni siquiera estaba allí, ¿Donde se metió?

-Desayuno y se fue, dijo que tenía que atender asuntos importantes.-. Dijo [...] todavía medio dormida.

-Oye, no te duermas encima de la comida.- le regañó Mayu.

-*Bosteza* Vaaale...- A simple vista parecen una familia normal...

Me senté al lado de la chica, y empecé a comer mi desayuno.

-No tengo más hambre.- Se levanto y cogió la mochila.

-Pero si no has comido nada de lo que te he preparado.

-Pero es que yo ahora no tengo hambre.

-Bueno, toma tu almuerzo, y espera a Ciel.

-Venga Ciel termina, que vamos a llegar tarde.- dijo apurada.

-Espera, ya termino.

Una vez terminé, recogí la mesa, y lavé los platos.

-Vaya, que ordenado eres, a diferencia de cierta persona.- Mayu se acercó a mi, me revolvió los cabellos y dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermana menor.

-Ya entiendo, ya recogeré yo la próxima vez, pero tenemos que darnos prisa, ¡vamos a llegar tardeeeee!-Cogió mi mochila, me agarro del brazo, y empezó a correr.- ¡Nos vamooos!

-Que os vaya bien en la escuela.

_La que me espera en la escuela..._(N.A: Ups, sin haberlo deseado me ha salido un pareado *O*)_No quiero ni pensar como serán sus amigas..._

* * *

Después de 15 minutos corriendo llegamos al instituto a tiempo.

-Yei, llegamos, juasjuasjuas.

-Aja...-. La carrera me ha dejado agotado... No entiendo como ella puede tener tanta energía. Es como Elizabeth, tiene una batería que nunca se acaba.

-Umm... Creo que irás a mi clase... Bueno, supongo que ya te presentarán los profesores, adiós~

-Adiós...- _Libre._

Después de que ella desapareciera en los pasillos, un profesor apareció.

-Tu debes ser el nuevo, Ciel Phantomhive, ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-Entonces acompáñeme, justamente tengo clase ahora con tu grupo.

-De acuerdo.

[...] pov

Aburrimiento... Aburrimiento por doquier. Estúpidos días.

-[...]!-Me saltó una chica de cabellos marrones flojos.- Donde estabas, estaba super preocupadisima estos días que no viniste a clase.- Y se eschó a llorar.

-Lo siento Alice. Es que me enfermé...-

-¿En plena primavera?-. Sus ojos marrones me miaron con desconfianza.

-Si...-. Agaché la cabeza, esa mirada me incomodaba.

-[...]!.- Otras dos chicas se acercaron a mi. La primera tenía cabellos rubios y ojos verdosos azulados. La segunda tenía pelo marron más oscuro, de ojos grises.- Donde estuviste todo este tiempo.- La que habló se llamaba Maia (La rubia), y la del al lado Estefania, alias "Estefi" o simplemente le decíamos Fany.

-Estaba enferma...

-Vale vale, pero preguntamos donde estuviste, no que es lo que tenías para no venir a la escuela, puesto que fuimos a tu casa y no había nadie, incluso llamamos a tu teléfono y nadie contesto, ¡NI SIQUIERA UN MENSAJE O UNA NOTA!-. Que miedo... Estefania daba mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba, a veces le daban ataques de histeria, y era bipolar (No tanto como yo).

-Es que... estaba en el hospital.

-También fuimos allí preguntando por ti y no estabas.-. Dijo Alice con una mirada acusatoria de "Confiesa todo o verás".

-Estaba en el hospital de otra ciudad, puesto que en ese no tenían mas huecos.- Dije acomodándome mi uniforme.

-Venga, todas a sus respectivos pupitres, empieza la clase.- Salvada por el profe. Creo que es la primera vez que me alegro de que la clase empiece pronto.- Hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Ciel Phantomhive. Ya puedes pasar.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules. Caminó a paso directo al lado de la mesa del profesor.

-Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive, es un gusto conoceros.- Unos momentos de silencio para luego dar a paso a los gritos de las chicas.

-Kyaaaaa, que guapo!- Gritó una.

-Es un placer conocerte!- Gritó otra.

Puaj, si supieran como es en verdad estoy segura de que no dirían eso.

-Buenos Ciel, tu lugar es ese.- El profesor señalo el pupitre a mi lado. Genial... Me toca con el. Se acerca a su lugar, se sienta, y ni siquiera me saluda.

-Hola.- digo secamente.

-Hola.- dijo el en el mismo tono. Bienvenidos al infierno...

* * *

Lo sieeeeeento por retrasarme tanto e_e Pero han sucedido cosas y no pude publicarlo. (Ayer me quedé despierta hasta tarde para poder terminar el capi...).

¿Soy la única a la que le pareció tierna la escena de la promesa entre Mayu y Sebastian? *¬*

Bueno, avisad si no os gustó el caracter de Sebastian (Creo que me quedó un poco Ooc... XD).

Se me olvidó las cosas que tenía que aclarar... e_e Ah, va a haber partes en las que habrá más comedia que drama, aviso. Por cierto, lamento haberme equivocado, en el capi 2 puse capi 3, y este en verdad es el 3, lamento el fallo...

**Rin taisho asakura: **Gracias, me alegra saber que te guste este extraño fic e_e Lástima que en el interrogatorio acabara en pelea (Me gusta hacer enfadar a Ciel, muajajajajaja) Bueno, del odio al amor solo hay un paso ewe

**Cantordelviento: **Gracias por tener paciencia y porque te gusten mis capis, cuando vengo a aquí a mirar algún fic y veo vuestros reviews, me animan a continuar. ^^

Bueno, yo me despido, gracias por esperar y leer (Al menos los que queden Y_Y), nos vemos la próxima semana.


End file.
